Valentine's Day
by BlondeBee
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's day and the knights decide to get drunk (As you do) when an argument breaks out over who has the best thing planned a very drunk Merlin reveals something he shouldn't (not magic)


Valentine's Day

"I have the best valentine's day planned for Gwen" a drunken Arthur boasts to his knights (and Merlin)

"No my plans are better than yours" Gwaine argued

"No mine is better" Arthur said slurring slightly

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Will both of you shut it, it doesn't matter" Elyan growled swaying slightly "Anyway mine is going to be better than everyone's"

"You have to have a girl to spend it with" Gwaine mocked

"I have a girl to spend it with" Elyan cried out indignantly "She's from the town; the –maker's daughter"

"Okay, okay so you've got the girl but that doesn't mean you can beat my Valentine's Day plans" A very loud Leon decides to announce.

**Percival's POV**

_He always gets like this when he's drunk. This fight isn't going to end anytime soon. I should probably find someone to talk to until it's over. I could try Sir Dylan, but he's face down in a pool of his own drool snoring slightly. Sir Fredrick?_ My eyes search for him falling instead on Merlin. _He appears rather drunk, which is odd Merlin is always the most sober_

"Merlin what's wrong?" I ask catching him as he is startled from his seat

"He's just upset because he doesn't have anyone for Valentine's day" Arthur calls from his seat

"Awww don't worry Merlin, you'll meet her one day" Gwaine replied sympathetically

"I found her" Merlin murmured. _What? Then why is he working tomorrow? Why isn't he doing something?_

"What do you mean?" Leon asked

"Where is she?" Elyan asked at the same time

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were shocked into silence

"I said I met her" Merlin smiles "She was amazing she truly understood me, we were going to leave together" Although still smiling Percival noted it was now a sad smile, that Percival knew all too well. I try to get the knights attention to shut them up

"What happened, mate?" Gwaine asked apparently not getting the hint. _This isn't good he's too drunk he'll talk and he hasn't told us yet so he clearly doesn't want us to know. If he blurts it out now he will regret it._

"Arthur killed her" Merlin stated matter of factly, all of the knights (myself included) turn to stare at our king

"W-w-what? No I didn't" he stammered

"Yes, you did" Merlin said adamantly "Though it wasn't really your fault"

_How does he do that Arthur killed his love but Merlin isn't even blaming him. When I lost my wife I was consumed by a thirst for revenge_

"How can you not blame him?" Elyan asked

**No one's POV**

"Well, it could have been anyone of the knights, not you guys you weren't here yet, you see she kinda turned into a blood-thirsty beast, you see she was cursed" He answered. Leon was starting to realise something, even in his drunken state

"I did not" Arthur tried to argue with the glaring knights

"Merlin this wouldn't have been three years ago, would it?" Leon asked. _From the look on his face I'm assuming he doesn't want it to be_

"Yes it was" Merlin said, starting to get to the point of passing out

"Oh Merlin" Leon said briefly hugging his friend "I so sorry Arthur may have killed her but I helped, I never thought she was cursed or that you loved her" Arthur looked down realising he had in fact killed his best friend's true love

"I can't believe that I… Merlin I am so sorry" He whispers

"tis 'kay –thur" Merlin mumbled as he started to snore slightly. Shortly after Elyan and Gwaine followed him into a drunken stupor. Arthur and Leon lasted longer knocking back more and more drinks, after they finally collapsed Percival allowed himself to fall asleep.

~Next day~

"Remind me to never, ever drink that much again" Arthur mumbled nursing his head as the others began to return to their senses

"You don't have to tell me twice" Leon agreed

"Gwaine, why are you glaring at me" he asked

"I don't know I just remember I'm angry" he concluded with a sigh

"Where on earth is that idiot Merlin" Arthur demanded "Percival is also missing" All the knights began to search for a clue to their where abouts

"I got it" Gwaine shouted causing the other knights to clutch their heads

**_I took Merlin away from Camelot for the day,_**

**_He deserves it… after last night_**

**_We'll be back tomorrow_**

**_Percival_**

**_P.S. He will Not be in trouble for this_**

"What is he on about?" Elyan asked "What happened last night?"

As the knights begin to place last night's events into place, a sudden realization flickers across their faces. All at once they rush of to meet their girls, not wanting to miss a single moment of their loves

~A small clearing not far from Camelot~

A hung over Merlin is slowly awakening

"Where am I?" Merlin croakes

"It's a clearing, every Valentine's day since I lost my wife I hide in the forest to mope while everyone else spends time with their love. I thought you could use it" Percival admits

"Thanks it's nice to get away from everything that happened last night and to Freya" Merlin agrees "You don't mind do you?"

"No it's nice to have company" Percival replies "Especially one who understands"

"Wait… What about Arthur? I was supposed to work today, he is going to kill me and then bring me back to clear up the mess" Merlin wailed

"I wrote them a note explaining they'll understand and if they don't they will have me to deal with" Percival jokes cracking his knuckles

"Thanks" Merlin laughs

So while Arthur and Gwen, Gwaine and Sophie (the barmaid), Elyan and Mary and Leon and Sarah (Gwen's lady-in-wainting) had their perfect Valentine's day Merlin and Percival spent it talking about their lost loves and joking and having fun not sulking alone in a clearing nor in a castle but instead celebrating what they had once had like both the women would have wanted

The End


End file.
